


Griefs of the Crown

by theheadlessqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Closeted Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Thor, end of ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadlessqueen/pseuds/theheadlessqueen
Summary: Thor is now "king" of Asgard, like it or not.A fanfic in which trans girl Thor comes out to her sister Loki at the end of Ragnarok.





	Griefs of the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a companion piece to my other fic that establishes Thor as a closeted trans woman in canon MCU. And Loki is a known trans woman. In this house we love and respect Thor and Loki as sisters. The scene takes place after the "I'm here" scene, but before the "coronation" scene.

_“My crown I am, but still my griefs are mine. You may my glories and my state depose but not my griefs; still am I king of those.”_

_King Richard in Richard II (4.1.200-203)_

 

Catching the object Loki said, “I’m here”.

Thor and Loki stood together on this large ship as the only survivors of their family. They had just survived the end of their planet and could only lean on each other. The last time Thor trusted Loki this much was when they defeated the Aether and the Dark Elves together. It was a level of trust that was felt in Thor’s very core. She knew, if it ever came down to it, that they would truly be there for each other always.

She could trust her sister and best friend again. Loki would not only be here for her emotionally, but physically as well. There was a swell of familial comfort and contentment that neither of them have felt in a long time. It reminded Thor of the several moments they shared in solidarity as children.

Grinning, Loki asked, “So, how does it feel to finally be the rightful king of Asgard?” Loki lifted up her drink as a toast in celebration.

Flinching, but smiling slightly, Thor admonished sheepishly, “Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t feel like much of one…” Thor trailed off and cast her eye downward.

Slightly confused, Loki quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Aren’t you the same one who sought out the crown for years? Are you not the one who _insisted_ to have a coronation ceremony at the ripe age of 17?”*

Thor smiled sadly, and thought of the person she used to think she was. “To be fair, father indoctrinated us with many ideas in our youth,” Thor turned to look out of the porthole of the ship and she started to get a lump in her throat, “I-It’s not a question of being worthy or not this time...I meant... I don’t feel like a ‘king’”.

Loki was surprised, but not upset in the least. She understood. It wasn’t easy for either of them in the least growing up. Oh of course, people knew about Loki. Loki being queer and trans was Asgard’s Worst Kept Secret.

Everyone knew, but nasty rumors were spread in secret. If there was ever a word that reached Odin, it would be his children that would face punishment and scorn. Loki always knew she was Odin’s Unfavorite child, but just now, is she realizing fully that Asgard’s “Golden Son” may not be after all. Inevitably, while they were both trying to prove their worth to their father, they were both trying to be a version of what they thought Odin would approve of. And even then, it was never enough.

Loki walked over to Thor and attempted to comfort her by patting Thor’s shoulder. “So, we’re more alike than we thought?” Thor looked at Loki, gave a faint nod and laid her head onto her shoulder.

Thor spoke with a broken voice, “I-I know what the Asgardians expect of me. And I want to give it to them….I just don’t know how to without giving up a little part of myself in the process.”

Loki hugged her sister’s shoulder, “They don’t have to know, and you don’t have to tell them. I know you to be the best, the brightest, and the kindest ruler that Asgard has known thus far….but then again, that’s not saying much.” Thor laughed at that.

Loki continued to comfort Thor, “Whatever your decision, I’m here, and I will always be here. We’re sisters after all.”

The two girls looked ahead at the stars, trying to think about what the future will hold for them.

**Author's Note:**

> * Asgardian Ages are confusing, but the general consensus is that Thor is technically around 17 or 18 in Thor (2011), making her in her early 20’s currently. 
> 
> If you like the concept of trans girl Thor and avia patrexes' and my shared trans headcanons, come scream at Marvel with me (blog: transgirlthor.tumblr.com)


End file.
